Until Next Time
by EuropaFrost
Summary: This is my first fiction. It’s a short conversation between Buffy and Angel that takes place in the present seasons of both shows. Please R&R. I need to know how I did so I can confidently write longer fanfiction.


Until Next Time  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Angel" and their characters are all property of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, UPN and/or Warner Bros. Any other characters are the property of the author.  
  
Summary: This is my first fiction. It's a short conversation between Buffy and Angel that takes place in the present seasons of both shows. Grammar's probably bad because it took me 5 minutes to write and I did it in WordPad. Please R&R. I need to know how I did so I can confidently write longer fanfiction.  
  
Rating: PG 13 - For the one swear word I put in. I play it safe.  
  
Author: StarlightFlare  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Until Next Time  
  
He seemed to appear out of nowhere. His long, black leather duster flared around the corner of her block. His lips curled and his eyes smiled when he saw Buffy looking back at him. 'Angel' Buffy thought. Buffy looked away and then back. He was still there. "Angel?" she found herself asking.  
  
Angel approached her in front of her house. He wrapped his arms around her. Buffy hugged him back instinctively. The idea that he had never left and they had always been together haunted her mind. She pulled back." What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just I.,"Angel hugged her again. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear. His words seemed to be everything she wanted to hear but a part of her didn't want him to say them.  
  
Buffy pulled away again. "We should talk," Buffy said as she touched Angel's face. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her hand on him. Buffy began walking towards the cemetery. Angel followed her.  
  
"How's LA?" Buffy asked. Angel sighed. "Not so good. My life's kind of falling apart there." Buffy looked down at her feet. Her arms crossed. "I know the feeling," she said. "Angel?" their eyes met. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know," Angel confessed. "Like I said, I missed you. I want to be apart of your life again. I still love you."  
  
Buffy stopped. Angel stopped. "No!" Buffy said.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"You can't do this to me," Buffy told him. "You can't come back again. You said no to 'us' here, in LA, and at the monastery. You can't come here and say, 'I'm ready now to sweep you off your feet.' Or even, 'Let's be best friends Buff.' You can't. you just can't. I can't."  
  
"Wow," was all Angel could say. "What happened?"  
  
Buffy looked down at her feet again then back at him. "A lot of things," she whispered. "Giles left, Spike, Tara died, Willow became evil, and now the Hellmouth. A lot of things. Last year changed me, Angel."  
  
Angel only picked one name up from her the list. "Spike?" he asked.  
  
Buffy sighed. She didn't want to go there. "He fell in love with me, and I. used him." Angel began to laugh. "Stop!" Buffy shouted. "Stop." Angel did. "As much as I hate to admit it, he did more for me then you ever did," she defended.  
  
"Like what?" Angel challenged.  
  
"He restored his soul for me," she said softly. Angel dropped his jaw. Buffy shook the thought away. "I love you Angel," she said. "I will always love you. I mean, you're supposed to be my soul mate. But for the first time this isn't good for me. Someday, we'll get it right," Buffy hesitated. She didn't know why the thought crossed her mind. "Even if it's with other people. Just not today." Both of them were fighting back tears.  
  
Angel forced a smile for a second but ultimately failed. He understood. "Okay, then I'll see you?" he asked.  
  
Buffy tried to lighten the mood. "Yea, just call when you need help kicking ass."  
  
Angel looked away. "I will," he whispered. Their eyes met one last time for the night. Angel turned around slowly and walked away just as he had on her graduation day.  
  
"Goodbye," Buffy whispered. Suddenly, patrol didn't seem important. Nothing really did.  
  
---------------------------------- Please Review 


End file.
